


There's So Much More To Me

by secretsarenotforfree



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Aladdin is the most handsome, Aladdin searches for his father, Eugene and Aladdin as the brotp we all deserve, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Who knew?, also, don't fight me on this, everyprince/princess in disney getting along, there's magic everywhere, they're the presidents of the i-used-to-be-a-thief club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsarenotforfree/pseuds/secretsarenotforfree
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine are finally going to do it. Fresh off a small, private wedding they're setting sail to see the world as they've said so many times before. What was sort of an extended honeymoon turns into a quest of discovery, as they find out just how much magic is in the world and hints of Aladdin's father make themselves known. Looks like this trip out is much, much more than Aladdin bargained for.(the disney princes and princesses meeting each other and being friends and real people and oops who knew there was so much magic out there?)





	1. restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is in a HUGE part inspired by the lovely and extraordinarily talented KayMoon24 and her gorgeously written 'Lessons for the Lost'. Honestly, go check out her story, it's all I aspire to be as a writer. Aladdin has always been my favorite prince however, and I know we got three whole movies dedicated to him and his story but I always wanted to see him with others in the Disney canon. Plus, I thought it would be fun to tweak with the 'Aladdin's father' storyline. I'll still use Cassim, just...perhaps in a different way. You'll have to stay tuned to find out :)

She taught him how to read.

To others it may seem small, but not to Aladdin. His mother meant the world to him. Warm brown eyes, colorful robes smelling of cinnamon and sumac, a warm hug always waiting for him. Even if those hugs came less and less frequently with the amount of scavenging she had to do to keep them alive. He barely remembers his father but sometimes in the pit of his dreams he thinks he can hear a deep dark laugh and a nose slightly larger than the one that Aladdin himself sees in the mirror everyday. He was young too, when his mother passed, but she lives on every time he lays his eyes on the curling script of his country.

So now, when a bowing servant gives him a sheaf of papers of transcribed news from far off countries, the spot in his heart where his mother will always be glows a bit brighter in his chest. It's because of her that even in this shiny, gold filled world that he'd stumbled into Aladdin didn't feel entirely like a fish out of water, not always like the fraud he so often reckoned himself to.

There was a war in China, a country that the books in the Grand Library say is full of snowy mountain peaks and great walls. He's been there once, on the end of his and Jasmine's first magic carpet ride, had seen the celebration without knowing what it was for. The transcribed text under his fingers says that a soldier has gone above and beyond in the course of duty and has been named the Savior of China...but curiously, is not explicitly named. There's more news of a recent coronation in the kingdom of Arendelle, and a lost princess being found in Corona, but it's the Savior of China that sticks with him. He wished he know just how long ago it was, but it was hard to tell. News traveled slowly across thousands of miles when there's no magic carpet assisting your journey.

"Hello, husband." Jasmine's voice, accompanied by her hands on his shoulders, cause a one of a kind smile to appear on Aladdin's face. He catches her hand on his shoulder and presses a kiss to her soft palm, so unlike his own, still calloused and hardy after years of living on his wits to survive.

"Hello, love." He still can't believe it, some days. That he's here, living in the palace, married to  _her_. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, or ever would see. Genie could plop the epitome of beauty, the most perfect creation of all in female form in front of his face but Aladdin would not be swayed. Her kindness, bravery, and heart could not be matched. He usually didn't believe in lucky stars, growing up as he did, but maybe they did exist. Just to give him her.

Jasmine presses a kiss onto the top of his head and uses her available hand to slowly shift through his thick dark hair. Her own locks hang heavy and unfettered down her back, the flower Aladdin gave her so long ago tucked behind her ear. Genie's magic had made it so it would never fade despite how much time would pass, and would stay as fresh and blooming as the day he picked it. It was just another one of the reasons the magical being had the couples everlasting gratitude.

"A bit late at getting to the news today, Aladdin. What were you up to this morning?" 

He doesn't even have to turn around to know her thin eyebrow is arched in a knowing manner. Despite the past couple of years living in the palace, being part of royalty, he couldn't quite throw off his life before. He grows restless in the palace, finally understanding how the arching stucco walls and golden peaks could feel just as constraining to Jasmine as living hand to mouth and constantly on the run was to him.

So he's adopted her practice. Often hand in hand with Jasmine, giggling and slipping off their bodyguards like it was nothing, the two of them slip into the streets in disguise to mingle with the world Aladdin had so recently left. It was harder to not to be seen now, for the quality of his robes belied where he lay his head as Jasmine's once had, but they're better at it. Together. And only in doing so can they manage to commune with the young orphans that Aladdin used to spend time with. Only through direct contact can they ensure that food and clothes don't get stolen from them by unsavory characters, and it's a burden the couple happily bears.

On this morning in particular Abu and Aladdin had snuck out before dawn, needing a taste of the place they'd called home for so long. He'd regretted leaving his bride asleep in their mountain of a bed, but he couldn't wake her. She'd looked so peaceful snuggled up in a pillow, hair shining and sprawled everywhere, the strap on her sleeveless black nightgown draping attractively down her arm. It squeezed Aladdin's heart just to gaze at her, so he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, pulled up the blankets to her chin, and kissed her warm cheek. He'd returned perhaps twenty minutes before and quickly bathed and dressed by himself, grateful that his late morning meant he could evade the many servants whose sole job was to dress him. Honestly, it was quite ridiculous that it was supposed to take five people just to be ready for the day.

"Visiting home." He confesses, no regret in his voice. Aladdin knows she wont be mad. 

She comes around the bench to stand in front of him and Aladdin pushes his chair back in automatic response, holding out his arms welcomingly. Jasmine climbs into his lap and snuggles in, her head under his chin and legs draped across the arm of the chair. "This isn't home?" she asks softly, the hurt gentle in her tone. 

The guilt at his choice in words sets in quickly. "That's not-c'mon Jasmine, I didn't mean it like that. I meant my old home. My home now is wherever you are."

"I know." Jasmine's fingers trace his chest, bare to her touch in the airy blue vest he wore. Aladdin disliked the weight of his fancy wear, and always tried to make compromises with the royal dressers and seamstresses. Agrabah was way too hot, he argued, to be wearing twenty layers all the time. His outfit today was a long sleeved light blue vest and matching slightly darker baggy pants, embroidered in black and white. "But sometimes I wish that I make you feel more welcome here. Sometimes even though your body's here, your mind isn't."

Aladdin sighs and tugs her in tighter to his side, her warmth bleeding into him. "I'm sorry. You deserve better than that. It's just..." he searches his words for a way to explain to her what he's thinking. "You remember a few months ago? When we defeated Jafar again?"

Jasmine chuckled, giving her husband a dubious look. "That's not a thing I'd really forget, Aladdin. But yes, I do. What about it?"

"I was thinking about what I said to your father when I told him I couldn't be his grand vizier yet."

"You mean about us traveling the world?" The light in Jasmine's eyes tells him he should have brought this up much earlier. He knew she wanted what he did, he was just shy sometimes. She was still a princess in his eyes, smarter and brilliant and worth much more than he was. They were married - this shouldn't still be a problem - but self doubt doesn't disappear overnight.

"I know the Sultan wanted us married before we traveled alone and I loved our wedding and spending the last month just relaxing with you, but I think we should go. We keep talking about it, but never doing it, and it's high time we did."

Jasmine gives a giggle and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing a deep kiss on his cheek. "Good. I was hoping you'd finally bring it up."

Aladdin could only blink at her.  _Finally bring it up?_ Bring what up? His inability to be satisfied with the great things in his life? That he was asking her to leave her home for him? 

She reads him easily, his confusion painting a picture she can't help but release another airy laugh at. "Oh, Aladdin. When will you ever learn that in most cases I'm one step ahead? There's a reason Genie's been keeping you occupied when I haven't." Jasmine winks at him and Aladdin's face instantly colors, thinking of just _how_ she's been keeping him occupied. She stands and offers a hand to him. "Do you trust me?"

Aladdin's heart warms. How did he get so lucky again? Her smile crinkles her eyes in a way that he's always found winning and all he wants to do is sweep her in his arms and kiss her. He probably would, but she's waiting for an answer. One he'll always give. He takes her hand and lets her pull him up.

"Yes. Always."

 


	2. castoff

Aladdin doesn't know much about boats but this one looks incredibly impressive.

Agrabah doesn't reside too far from the ocean, surprisingly. If you can make it past the miles of sand (affectionately and not so affectionately known as the Seven Deserts) its port is truly a sight to see. Filled with architecture, bustling with people from every walk of life, and decorated in a way that showcased the internationalism of Agrabah, it was well worth the journey. On a good day, where your camel has plenty if water, it's maybe a three day trip. On a horse, about two. On a magic carpet, however, it's a mere matter of minutes.

He still doesn't quite know how the sentient piece of fabric works, travel wise. You can feel the wind on your face and ruffling your clothing when you're on it, but once Carpet enters the clouds distance ceases to matter. Aladdin's tested it out before, too. Carpet was the optimal companion on the stickier nights, when all Aladdin wanted was the peace and quiet his rooftop home used to provide. Time and time again Carpet soared into the clouds and warped distance, leisurely setting the two of them down where it willed, strengthening the off bond between man and rug.

Nevertheless, though not as charismatic and magically inclined as Carpet, _the Rajah_ was truly an impressive architectural feat. It was clearly a traveling ship, lacking the large cargo holds that characterised item transport. It proudly showcased large cream sails, the body painted with burgundy and deep purple accents, resting in the harbor in such a way that made you think it was begging for adventure. Aladdin slid his hand along the railing of the ship, the wood shined to perfection and warm from the sun. His eyes swept along the smooth lines of _the Rajah_ , taking in the broad mast and brilliant red and gold flags (the colors of the current line of sultanate) snapping in the wind. Abu, chattering excitedly, jumped and climbed effortless from rigging to wheel to the hawks nest, the hype and bustle of their departure spreading to him as well.

"Genie, it's beautiful." Aladdin says, turning around with his eyes open, boyish grin filled with pleasant surprise. "Honestly it's incredible. And it's made out of real materials?"

"Oh Al, only the best for you." The bright blue magical being immediately tugs the young man to him and musses his hair, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Cant have my friend traveling in anything less than the best, now can I? Let's not have Titanic again because my hair isn't red enough to play Rose. Or is it?" A bright red wig appeared on the Genie's head, followed by a necklace with a large blue sapphire on it. Both disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared. "You could play Leo if you really wanted to. All you need is rakish charm and Al, you've got that in spades."

Aladdin just smiles back bemusedly. Half the time he didn't even know what Genie was talking about. Seemed safer just to smile and nod. "Are you coming with us?"

"Laddie, I would, but I can't leave the Sultan alone." Genie wiggles his eyebrows knowingly and juts a thumb at the portly and altogether too trusting leader of Agrabah. His bushy mustache trembles as he hugs Jasmine tight, clearly unwilling to let his only child go. Most of their citizens had turned out to wish their prince and princess luck on their travels, but near the dock it was strictly a private affair. The large and occasionally aggressive namesake of their boat sits, tail twitching, beside the Sultan. The large kitty had a reputation for being too delicate stomached to ride on even Carpet, so they couldn't take him.

"He believes everybody." Genie continues, arms folded. "Jafar might have been a real bad egg, but he made sure the kingdom would still be there for him to inherit when ol', Sultan passed away. Without you or Jasmine to guide him there won't be any place for you to come back to!"

"You have a point." Aladdin pulls his turban off and turns it in his hands, a small laugh escaping in the form of a chuckle. He was quite fond of his father in law, but the Sultan wasn't exactly the most shrewd ruler. Perhaps when he was younger the story would have been different, but the man currently in charge of Agrabah now was jolly and optimistic, a prime target for any seeking to do him ill. 

"Cheer up, Al. You've got Abu, and rugman - don't forget your little lady. You'll be fine. Now come and give your best friend to hug." Never one to wait for an answer, the Genie went ahead and swept Aladdin up, his turban falling to the floor. Static tingles raced up and down his body as Genie's arms enveloped him, an otherworldly warmth pulsing at his chest where the two connected. Despite the fact that becoming free had made Genie's powers 'a little less cosmic, not quite all powerful', hugging him was still like embracing a magical lightbulb. The Genie's skin was yet another enigma, soft to the touch but almost more fabric than flesh. His power emanated from him even then, and made the altogether too human Aladdin even more aware of his shortcomings and mortality. He loved the Genie, he really did, but the reminder was harsh sometimes.

He squeezes him tight, ignoring the crackles and pops of magic struggling to escape, and then let go. "We'll miss you." Aladdin says bittersweetly, brown eyes bright.

"I know you will. But here, I got you something." The Genie pulls an object from behind his back as if it had always been there and places it gently in Aladdin's hand. It was the Genie's old lamp, having long lost the warmth and possibility that the blue beings captivity had lent it. He didn't know why he'd kept it for all this time-sentimentality, maybe, the memories of just how his life had turned out the way it did-but he seldom thought of it. Now for some reason, the lamp possesses a gentle glow, sparkles lingering at the corners of his eye even as Aladdin turns it in his hands.

"Aw thanks." Aladdin intones drily, humor lurking in the corners of his smirk. "I've always wanted one of these."

The Genie rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically, slapping a hand to his forehead. "The boy saves the world once and thinks he's Superman, I swear."

"I'm twenty-one," Aladdin reminds him, the wind sending a brief ruffle through his thick hair. The strands tickle the curve where his neck meets his shoulders in a comforting way. "Hardly a boy."

The Genie shrugs. "And yet, not a man. Anyway, too big for his britches, if there's anything my millennia-or is it milennias?-of living has taught me it's that you have a tendency to get into a lot of trouble."

Aladdin tilts his head, still moving the lamp absently. Its new weight and heat bring back memories of it shoved under a turban, a small blue bee whispering fervent advice into his ear. "You're not wrong. We do tend to end up in dangerous situations, don't we?" He lifts his gaze and catches Jasmine in the peripheral of his vision. She looks lovely today, sporting a long ponytail instead of the bubble-like style she normally employs. Her midriff baring top and harem pants are made of gentle peach colors today, the opals nestled at the dip of her breasts, the curve of her hip, and the headband in her hair somehow complimenting her tan skin to perfection. Jasmine, catching his look, adds an extra sway to her hip as she nears them.

He could swear the temperature rose a few degrees just from the look in her eyes.

"Aladdin, get your head out of the gutter and keep it with me!" Genie jumps in front of his vision and waves his suddenly multiplying hands, mouth changing shape. "Houston. Houston we have a problem, we've lost attention, we're going down!"

"What?" Aladdin blinks at him, startled, and Genie just shakes his head again, body parts returning back to normal.

"I'm sorry about him Genie," Jasmine apologizes, reaching the two of them as her hand lightly encircled Aladdin's bicep. "Its just too much fun to mess with him." She pokes his cheek and Aladdin blushes, but still tugs her close.

"Anyway," the Genie reiterates, one hand smoothing the tiny ponytail atop his head. "You two attract danger and adventure. And since I'm staying here to watch the old man and keep your country together-no need to thank me but I do love gift cards-I can't supply my incredibly useful powers at the snap of a finger. So I reached into my big blue brain of possibility and pulled out;" he spreads his arms wide and big blinking arrows appeared out of thin air, pointing to the lamp. "A soluuttiioonn! Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen I'll be here all night." The blue being bows as the sound of applause wafts on the wind, despite there being no audience to support it.

Aladdin, however, was still confused. "So how do we contact you?" He asks, brow wrinkling.

"Well Al, I know this is a novice idea to you but to get your favorite blue Genie out of Agrabah and into your home all you need to do is rub, the, llaaammmppp!" He beams, clearly proud of himself.

"Does it work kind of like a summons?" Jasmine, quicker than he in all regards he's certain, draws a finger along the side.

The Genie shudders as if he has goosebumps, eyes going wide. "Wooo! The little ladies got it right. Even though I'm free, all terms and conditions accepted and aside, some part of me is still connected. I can still feel it no matter how far away you love birds fly. It will only work three times though, so be thrifty. Traveling is expensive these days and somehow I am still bound by the law of trés." He sighs, clearly bereft. "Ah well. C'est la vie."

Aladdin feels a small measure of relief lighten his shoulders. The Genie was almost like the older brother or father he'd never had, wise in all things, funny, supportive, and strong. He hasn't realised how much he depended on him for strength and guidance until the reality of leaving his friend behind set it. Knowing that if he desperately needed him, Genie would come, made him feel better.

"Alright, well." Aladdin shrugs, sheepishness riding the curve of his shoulders even now. "I guess that's it, right?" Abu checks the non-existent pockets of his vest and nods his head affirmatively, as if he's all packed.

"Yup. You're all ready to go." Genie slaps him on the back and beams, propping his hands on his hips. "If you just wanna call and talk, don't hesitate to talk the lamp and give Papa Genie a ring. I know it's a little weird, but I'm not Thomas Edison. What can you do? Oh and before I forget," he points a finger at the deck of the ship and purple sparks race across it instantly. The ships crew, all carefully chosen and well used to the Genie, ignore the interaction, nimbly stepping out of the way whenever the streams of magic got too close. A snap, followed by a whooshing sound, calls Aladdin and Jasmine's attention to the sky. The sails were suddenly filled out by a wind that hadn't existed moments before. "There. Safe winds on your journeys lovebirds. Mmmpf, I'm gonna miss you so much, cuties, both of you." He blows them a kiss and shoots in the air, twisting around. "I've got lasagna on the stove back at the palace so I gotta split. Buh bye!" He's gone in a blink, only a brief puff of purple and blue in the sky evidence of the ponderous being.

By the time everything is packed onto the ship, all of their travelling clothing and diplomatic gifts safely stored away, dusk has arrived. With much hugging from the Sultan and enough stomach scratches from Aladdin and Jasmine to make Rajah nearly writhe on the ground with happiness, the two stood by on the dock, watching them sail away. As the distance between them and Agrabah grew, so did the uneasy feeling brewing in in Aladdin's gut.

"Hey." Jasmine catches his attention, drawing a hand through his hair. Aladdin was leaning on the side of the railing, watching the horizon. She smooths out the concern wrinkling his brow and slips her arm in his, laying her head on his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

He doesn't know how to put his feelings into words. Even though he's filled with excitement there's a strange mix of emotions clutching his gut. Something is happening. Aladdin doesn't know what it is, and why he's so filled with trepidation, but the second they cast off the felt it.

He cups his hand to Jasmine's cheek and presses a kiss into her forehead, drawing her close. Aladdin wishes his formal wear was more airy. He longed to feel the press of his wife's skin against his. Living as he did, from hand to mouth since a young age, people weren't prone to bestow upon him any touch that wasn't rough or abrasive. People would rather sneer at him and pull their robes out of his path then even brush against him. Aladdin had been a street rat, after all. A dreg of society, the lowest of the low. Despised by all and accepted by none. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd fallen asleep shivering in an abandoned corner or alley, ribs hurting from a rough kick received as he tried to find his supper, stomach aching with the hunger that came from going days without eating. The only affection he received from anyone after his mother's passing was Abu until Jasmine came along.

No offense to Abu of course, but he was no Jasmine. Jasmine, with her proud looks and warm smiles and dancing feet. Jasmine, with dark eyes he would happily spend the rest of his life falling into. Jasmine, with lips that were both gentle and hard depending on the emotion behind it. Jasmine, who pressed kisses onto his chest and told him how much she loved him every night. Jasmine, who housed more compassion and empathy than anyone he'd ever met. Jasmine, the best thing in his life. 

"I'm alright, love." He tells her, rubbing her shoulder in the wake of the breeze the night had stirred up. "I was just thinking it's a big world. There's a lot we don't know and a lot we're going to see. I'm not sure I'm ready for it all. What if they see through me?"

"See through you? And find what?" Jasmine shoots him a challenging look and squeezes his arm, the length of her ponytail a comforting weight at his side. The opals on her outfit catch the light and shine little rainbow lights on the curve of her waist. He wants to kiss every place the colors hit. "That you're the bravest man I've ever known? That one day you'll be the most amazing Sultan?"

Aladdin chuckles but it can't dispel the fear and self doubt lurking in his mind. "No. What if they see...The real me. The street rat me, who lied about himself to try and marry a beautiful girl miles out of his league. Who almost let his own fear of failure keep him from setting his best friend free. Who has nightmares about a demonic sorcerer that voiced all of his greatest fears. Who is, in every way, below them." He bows his head in shame. "What if they see that I'm fraud?"

His response from Jasmine isn't vocal. There's a sting of pain on his arm and he turns to see Jasmine's gaze burning with fury, her hand still raised from the smack. Aladdin feels his eyes widen-the last time he'd seen her that angry she'd been calling him another stuffed shirt misogynistic prick, which, to be fair, was how he'd been acting.

"Dont you ever," Jasmine says lowly, eyes nearly spitting fire. "Say that about yourself again. You are not a fraud. You are you. You are my husband. You are a diamond in the rough and you are my love." She softens almost imperceptibly, and presses her nose to his cheek, her other hand grasping tightly to Aladdin's other hand. "Please don't trivialize your worth."

He thinks his heart will burst with love for her, no matter how unwilling that organ is to believe in her statements. Aladdin's hand brushes her cheek, marveling to himself once again at how soft her skin is, and pulls her chin to him. Their kiss is gentle at first, reassuring and apologetic, and deepens on its own. Jasmine nips at his bottom lip, always the one asking for more and he laughs a little into her mouth, pressing another quick one to her lips, then nose and both her eyelids. "I know. I'm sorry Jasmine."

She sighs, but there's relief and not accusal in her tone. "It's alright. I love you."

"I love you too." And I will as long as there's breath in my body, Aladdin adds to himself. He clears his throat, anxious to change the subject. "Where are we headed to first, then?"

Jasmine wrinkles her nose, thinking, and then brightens, squeezing his arm. "Maldonia, I believe. I've been corresponding with the new royal couple for a month or so now. They seem like lovely people. Naveen sounds like a bit of a flirt," she rolls her eyes in punctuation "but Tiana is sensible and incredibly charismatic. We should get along splendidly."

Maldonia, Aladdin thinks to himself as he returns his gaze to the darkened sky, stars winking into visibility above them. He knows little about the place but it does sound promising.

When he goes to sleep that night, Jasmine sprawled on his bare chest and snoring ever so softly, Aladdin still finds himself unable to sleep. Every time he starts to doze off he wakes up in a cold sweat, fighting his bodies need to jerk awake. Nightmares with giant snakes with ruby red eyes intertwine with horror stories of dreams with every royal person they meet condemning Aladdin for being beneath him. Eventually, he's had enough. Changing positions he curls Jasmine into him, burying his nose in her hair. Her smell floods his senses, the familiar scent of her namesake and honey sending a rush of relaxation through his body, the simple comfort of her in his arms easing the tension in his spine.

As the couple slept, a small but steady pulse of light plays over their faces. The source is the Genie's lamp, placed inside of a lump of clothing that was Aladdin's turban. The gold light is soothing, acting almost as a beacon of goodwill, until a chill sneaks into the room. Aladdin shudders and pulls Jasmine tighter unconsciously, not knowing that the glow had slid from a warm glow to a blood red.

The demonic light changes back to gold almost as quickly as it had at first, and the two in the bed sleep on.                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAGGGHHHH GENIE WAS SO STRESSFUL TO WRITE! I hope I justified Robin Williams in this. I'm simply not the comedic genius he was, I'm afraid. Anywhoo, I went and was all extra and made a map of Europe. "Maldonia" is the closest to Aladdin and Jasmine's desert home so that's where we're hitting first! Hope you all enjoy the ride!


	3. diplomacy

Maldonia was, to put it simply, a paradise.

Nearly as attractive as its benevolent rulers it rose from the sea like a sparkling mirage, greens and blues sprawled across the land as if Mother Earth herself had chosen it to be the recipient of her bountiful blessings. Craggy peaks rose on its horizon, the stone nearly white from the wash of the sea, leading into the greenest fields you ever did see. Lakes and rivers of the clearest cerulean blue were distributed liberally across the landscape, healthy trees heavy with fruit growing from every bank. The castle, its general build sloped in a way that was somehow inviting and elegant at the same time, stood proudly amongst the epicenter like a doting parent.

Said benevolent rulers were during their duty and awaited their visiting royalty at the marina. Their premiere weathermen had deduced that today was about the time the Agrabian prince and princess would arrive so Queen Tiana and King Naveen relaxed near the mouth of the harbor.

The queen rested in a quite stately position, perched on the two obscenely fancy chairs their servants had placed for them. Tiana’s legs were folded beneath her and a gentle yellow dress was draped on her figure.  Sleeveless and falling to her shins, a slight ruffle giving the garment an airy appearance the slight dipped v of the neck only complimented her dark skin. Black curly hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, a ribbon the same color of her dress twined in the strands. The circlet telling of her status of royalty borrowed the shape of leaves more than the traditional spiked design, and was peppered sparsely with fern green amethysts among the diamonds. In Tiana’s hands was a small, worn leather booklet, a present from her husband right after she’d presided at the opening of a tavern in the closest town with cuisine from her homeland. She adored to cook, and Naveen adored anything that made his wife happy, so he purchased her a book for her recipe ideas.

Some of the more uppity of their royal neighbors and dignitaries sniffed and lifted their noses at the mere idea of _royalty_ acting so beneath themselves as to _cook_ but Tiana didn’t care. In fact, she didn’t give one fig to any negative words or thoughts that came her way. Her faith in herself was unshakable, and it was one of the many traits Naveen so loved in her.

Speaking of the dashing king, Naveen was off in his own little word, humming along to the chords he plucks on his ukulele. His dark suit was trim and fit him neatly, the cravat a brilliant red that brought out the amber tones in his eyes. One of the strands of his softer curls fell into his eyes and Naveen huffs, stopping his playing to push it away.

“We’ve been waiting for absolute _ages_ ,” the king complains quietly to his wife, shifting his stance. “Do the rulers of Agrabah know nothing about punctuality?”

“The sea is a tricky element, dear.” Tiana says amenably, well used to her husbands antics. “And you don’t mean that.”

“You’re right, as always _ma danza_ ,” Naveen pouts, actually pouts, his hand on his chin. “At least it is a beautiful day outside. Almost as beautiful as you, but ah, that is impossible! No one will ever compare to the living personification of Aphrodite at my side, my beloved, my love, my Tiana.” He bats his eyes at her.

So used as she is to Naveen’s comments Tiana shouldn’t giggle, but she does anyway, dimpling pleasantly. “You’re insufferable,” she tells him, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“But you love me. So you’re stuck with me, to have and to hold. Until death do we ever part.” For a twenty-six year old man, the cinnamoned skin king looks incredibly pleased with himself at the statement of that fact.

“Until death do we part,” Tiana affirms, still laughing a little to herself.

“ _Ashidanza!_ ” Naveen exclaims, jumping to his feet. “There our long-lost guests are!”

Tiana shades her eyes and looks where his gaze is, and lo and behold a ship is entering their harbor. It dwarfs most of the other ships in comparison, its colors proud and defiant, rich in the bay of gentler shades. The most striking part of it is the subtle weaving of what looks to be gold fibers in the broad sails, forming a picture of a roaring tiger. Altogether, Tiana must admit it does look quite impressive.

When the Princess Jasmine’s letter had reached her so many months ago Tiana was delighted at the prospect of another willing pen pal. Upon becoming the reigning monarchs of Maldonia she’d received many letters of congratulations and wishes to correspond from many of the kingdoms in the vicinity, many of which she’d accepted. From as far away as the stately queen of Arendelle to the newly (a tad bit fresher than her herself) minted queen Cinderella, she’d amassed many new friends.

Jasmine of course, being just across the sea, always replied the quickest. Sometimes on the warmer Maldonia nights, Tiana gazed out her window and wondered about the glistening sand dunes and dollop tops of the kingdom of Agrabah; at least until Naveen quite convincingly persuaded her back to bed.

The boat containing the visitors approached them quicker than Tiana was used to, and for a moment she thought the sun was playing tricks on her eyes. Then she was nearly absolutely certain, for there was a – and she _thought_ she was sure of this – a bright colored _rug_ whishing and dancing about excitedly in the air above the ship!

“Naveen, honey do you see that?” Tiana asks, grasping her husband’s arm and pointing to the rug with a gloveless hand.

Naveen squints in that direction and then gasps, clearly seeing what she did. “ _Faldi faldonza_.” He exclaims quietly. “I see they are going to prove to be extraordinarily interesting.” A new, excited light shines in his eye that Tiana can’t help but reflect.

The two members of royalty are easy to pick out in the mess of sailors running about, fastening sails and docking the ship effectively. Amid the midst of small cream hats on the crew, Tiana was very surprised by the amount of bare _chest_ showing on all the men. In Maldonia men were casual, sure, typically sporting the slacks and button down shirt, occasionally sporting a tie when the occasion called for it, but these fellows had the sun beating down on their pectorals like it was nothing! She supposes propriety is different there, of course. Tiana shouldn’t judge – even from Jasmine’s letters she could tell Agrabah was very different from Maldonia.

Her eye caught on the only female on the boat, clad in a sky blue matching skirt and long sleeved shirt. Jasmine, as Tiana assumed her to be, had her shoulders bared, a sliver of skin showing between the top and bottom of her outfit. Brilliant diamonds were woven in a headband like structure in her thick black hair, which swept to about the back of her knees. She exclaimed, still a bit too far away for Tiana to hear, and pointed all about her, clearly tickled pink at the sight of Tiana’s country. Her eyes crinkled as she laughed and Tiana’s conscience was eased a bit, a sliver of the wit and charm she remembered from her letters showing. The young woman was a stunning beauty in her own right.

A bemused but also eager man was on Jasmine’s arm, and the queen of Maldonia had to blink for a minute just to take him in. Naveen was an extraordinarily handsome man to be sure – she’d never found more attractive – but this man, Aladdin, she surmised, was simply stunning. Soulful deep brown eyes stared out of a face an angled and defined jaw that housed a boyishly charming smile. Swooping black hair ruffled over his face and hung to his broad shoulders just barely, and his white outfit ended in a v at his waist, leading to flowing pants that resembled the sailors clothing, just fancier. A chattering monkey rests on his shoulder, nearly as animated as Aladdin’s wife.

Needless to say, Tiana was  _terribly_ intrigued.

In a matter of minutes the gangplank was lowered and the two descended, prompting the servants that accompanied Tiana and Naveen to sweep into deep, fluent bows. The rulers bow and curtsy, respectively, were much slighter, as their ranking put them a tad bit above Aladdin and Jasmine. Their signs of respect were quickly returned.

“Your Highnesses,” Naveen says, eyes dancing with curiosity. “I hope that your stay here will prove to be very amenable and entertaining.”

“We hope the same, your majesties,” Jasmine returns before Aladdin, smiling welcomingly. “It’s been a long journey and if it’s not too much of a burden we’d love to travel with you to your palace to rest.”

“Not a burden at all.” Tiana dimples back at her. The three of them in turn look at Aladdin, the only silent one in the exchange, and Tiana has to fight back a giggle at the slightly slack jawed expression on his face.

The young prince gulps. “Yup. Exactly what the Princess says.” Aladdin states, the formality in his voice sounding forced and uncertain.

Something in Tiana softens. Her mother is going to love him, she can tell. And from the look in Naveen’s eye, he seems to be looking forward to the idea of spending time with this clearly very lost fish out of water.

The capuchin monkey introduces himself comically as Abu and tilts his little hat.

Tiana and Naveen curtsy and bow once again, terribly amused.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, little friend.” Naveen winks at Abu and the monkey blinks back at them in surprise, then immediately abandons his previous post to scamper to Naveen, climbing up his leg.

“You can understand him?” Aladdin’s voice is hushed and awed. “I can usually assume what he’s saying but mannerisms, and well we’ve known each other so long we basically have our own language but – you can understand him?”

Tiana reaches over to scratch Abu’s little head and grins when he makes a noise of contentment, nuzzling her palm. “It’s a long story, your majesties. Care to join us?” She sweeps her hand behind her to the carriage behind them, built for company.

“We’d love to.” Jasmine answers for them both and tugs the flabbergasted Aladdin behind her. “Oh wait!” her eyes widen and she waves to the air above them. Naveen and Tiana look up and – well, they hadn’t been seeing things. A rug swoops down from the air and lands on the deck with two of its tassels, making what seems to be another bowing gesture.

Naveen swallows hard by Tiana’s side. “Curiouser and curiouser.” He says absently. “Is it – is it alive?”

Aladdin seems to have regained his senses and shakes his head, holding an arm out for Abu. Chittering a little disappointedly because did Aladdin think that maybe Abu wasn’t _ready_ to leave his new friends? Abu nevertheless returned to his friend’s side. “It’s another long story. But for now, this is Carpet. Carpet, King Naveen and Queen Tiana.”

The rug slips it’s golden tassel under Tiana’s hand and a dip in the fabric appears, bestowing a sort of fabric kiss on her hand. “I am charmed.” She tells it firmly and it makes a sheepish sort of shiver before shaking Naveen’s hand vehemently.

“It seems a long talk is in order.” Jasmine smiles pleasantly at the two of them and Tiana can almost feel the years of decorum coming off the princess in waves. She can tell which one of them married into their status, not that she’s judging. She supposes that she’s lucky that ruling came so easily to her, but poor Aladdin was still settling in. “About that carriage ride?”

As Naveen helped her into the seat, all Tiana could think about was how the otherworldly seemed to appear when you least expected it. Jasmine and Aladdin settle in across from them, Abu hanging on one of the window enraptured by the scenery, and Lord even knows what the rug, pardon her, _Carpet_ was doing to travel alongside them.

“So, my guests,” Naveen twinkles as the carriage starts to move. “Which would you like to go through first? The everlasting traditions or diplomacy? Or the long stories of how my wife and I can understand animals or how you came to own such a charming floor decoration?”

It was certainly an illuminating carriage ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiana and Naveen weren't as hard to channel as I'd previously assumed, and I love writing their little banter. Tiana is simply a girl after my own heart. And don't worry - Naveen's parents aren't dead, they just abdicated early. Hope the change in narration wasn't too jarring! Next chapter we'll be back to everyone's favorite Agrabian couple. Love to all!
> 
> (ps I did say Aladdin was the hottie super bomb, fight me. 10 points to gryffindor if you get the reference)
> 
> Also regretfully, Google Translate does not exist for Maldonian. I made up stuff. 'Ma danza' means my darling, my love, etc. Hope it doesn't seem too out of place :)


	4. private discussions

Castle Evangeline of Maldonia had a _moat._ An honest to God _moat_ filled with alligators, the sun gleaming off their dark green scales as they moved in the crystal clear water. Aladdin wanted very painfully to stick his head out the window to get a better look but he restrained himself, decorum holding him back. The curious street rat within was very unhappy with this, but he'd have to suck it up. Aladdin was not going to make Jasmine look bad on their first diplomatic day. He leans out a little more than propriety dictated (he'd only seen the green scaly reptiles in books he wanted to _see_ dammit) but is well rewarded for his bravery. One of them actually seems to catch his eye and, Aladdin's not making this up,  _grins._ And  _waves_ to him, a shiny gold musical instrument in his scaly claw.

He feels quite faint, and imagines if this is how Tiana and Naveen felt meeting Carpet.

"Perhaps we'd like to separate before dinner?" Naveen poses, tickling Abu's belly. The little monkey had decided that the young king would be his new favorite person, which didn't surprise Aladdin - he tended to gravitate towards men more with his affections. Unless, of course, it was going on a magic carpet ride. Whenever Aladdin went, sans his sleepless nights, he and Carpet were like little boys together, whooping as they made sharp turns and deep dips that frequently gave Abu carpet sickness. Jasmine preferred much calmer rides, perfect for falling asleep in the puddle of her skirts and the blue Agrabian sky surrounded them.

"That sounds lovely." Jasmine squeezes Aladdin's hand to get his attention and he jerks his head to the rulers across from him, a hot blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It would be, uh, awesome, to get the chance to-" he shot his eyes desperately to Jasmine "-to, freshen up! Before dinner. We appreciate the opportunity."

His wife hid a giggle behind her hand and Tiana's dimples threaten to peek out again. "Aladdin, honey," Tiana says, placing a hand on his leg. "Calm down. We like you and there's no need for the excessive formality. Just be yourself."

Even though the words are coming from a woman he'd only known for a few hours Tiana's words reminded him of the Genie. It was like a spiritual big blue hug and Aladdin appreciated it more than he could express. His available hand slipped inside of his turban and drew his fingers along the side of the lamp for comfort, the pulses of warmth steady against his palm.

He smiles sheepishly. "Thank you, Queen Tiana."

"Oh please." Tiana tuts and flaps her hand. "Tiana and Naveen." There's a honey like quality that rounds out the queens words, an accent that her husband, and so far from what Aladdin's noticed her people, do not share. He likes it - it lends a feeling of safety and reassurance that Naveen’s charming European accent does not quite match. It also makes him think of sweet tea, surprisingly.

"Then Aladdin and Jasmine to you as well." Aladdin adds, recovering in the face of Tiana's gentle assurance.

They carriage halts at the front door of the castle shortly, the walls of a broad welcoming courtyard rising around them. Naveen, as the first one out, helps Jasmine and Tiana down, and the little party heads into the main hall, trailed by many a servant carrying the Agrabian couple’s luggage.

"This is Adelaide and Mateo," Tiana introduces once they get to the throne room. Aladdin is temporarily distracted from the giant paintings of what he assumed to be Maldonian rulers of old and the giant cream and green paintings on the walls at the sound of her voice. Carpet, however, does not listen and explores their new surroundings with abandon, swooping wherever his fancy takes him. Occasionally he halts before one of the curiously rounded windows and seems to gaze out, before zipping about once again. His purple, gold, and red design pops brilliantly against the pale greens and creams of the decor.

The two aforementioned servants bow and curtsy, Adelaide being a petite blonde and Mateo a strapping tall brunette.

"They'll take you to your rooms, my friends." Naveen curves an arm around his wife's waist. "Is it seperate rooms you'll be wanting, or...?" He arches a mischievous brow, sensuous humor in the depths of his deep eyes. It combats the relative purity of the thick gold band is his crown but matches his personality to a T.

Jasmine laughs, the well lit throne room making the diamonds in her hair sparkle as she pats a hand on her husband's chest. "Just one room, your majesties."

Naveen shrugs. "We have prepared both just in case - you would be quite surprised at some of the rulers we get." He grimaces briefly but shakes it off, taking Tiana's hand. "However of recent we have been blessed with making friends with royal couples that are actually in love. Ah, to be alive in this day in age. My parents say things were quite different when they first took the throne. King Stefan and Queen Leah, rest their souls, were an arranged marriage!  _Ashidanza,_ can you imagine? Eventually they grew to love each other, but I suppose we must just be grateful of Aurora and Phillip falling in love in the woods. They are very lucky. Prince Eric's mother died in  _childbirth_ and his father shortly after in a war with Sweden, my poor friend was raised by his butler! This has nothing to do with love but  _faldi faldonza,_ such a tragedy for him."

Tiana saw her husband begin to a long discussion of the royal lands surrounding them and quickly moved to shut him up, knowing how much Naveen loved to talk. She quite literally placed a hand over Naveen’s mouth, smiling benignly at Aladdin and Jasmine as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"We'll see you two at dinner. You are welcome to use clothing that you brought with you, or what we've placed in your room. Bring your dancing shoes!"

She nearly drags Naveen away, her husband still trying to talk behind her hand and Aladdin chuckles, turning back to Adelaide and Mateo so they can follow their lead.

The room, or more accurate _rooms_ the two show them to are sumptuous, utilizing many plump cushions and deep green paint on the walls. The master bedroom houses a bed almost as large at the pillow strewn bed at the palace in Agrabah, although this one has towering posts wrapped with ribbons. Light purple accents reign, to the rims of Jasmine's vanity to the towels in the bathroom, and altogether form a very pretty picture.

"My Lord and lady will want to take a bath, yes? Wash of all ze wear and tear of travel away?" Adelaide's voice is soft but her French accent still shows through. Even though most people in Maldonia were bilingual, speaking Maldaquesh and Italian, or Maldaquesh and French, her accent was unusually strong. Aladdin was curious and wanted to ask, but didn't know if he should.

"That would be much appreciated Adelaide. And Mateo, if you could lay Sultanate Aladdin's clothes out for tonight as well as mine? I think we'll wear Maldonian attire tonight."

"My lady has made a good choice." Mateo rumbles, no hint of an accent in his voice. On a pirate ship or under more unsavory circumstances, he might look swarthy, but the scar on his cheek had nothing on the huge smile he couldn't seem to shake. "Your bath will be ready momentarily. Temperature preference?"

"Hot, but not scalding if you can make it. Thank you." Aladdin relaxes beside his wife on the bed, the prospect of a bath brightening his mood considerably. 

The two servants murmur confirmation and leave, leaving the couple alone. Carpet, who'd been fluttering outside the window, swooped in once the room was empty. 

Taking advantage of their privacy Jasmine throws her arms out and throws herself back on the bed with a sigh, eyes closing in pleasure. “This bed is amazing.” She remarks as Aladdin makes himself comfortable next to her, propping himself up on his arm.

“Tiana and _Naveen_ are amazing.” Aladdin adds, biting his lip ever so slightly. “That story about the evil voodoo man? They were frogs, for Allah’s sake. Frogs! Can you imagine?”

“Now I know how Abu feels whenever Genie turns him into an elephant.”

Aforementioned capuchin hangs on his tail from the bedpost and hotly tells them that it is much _worse_ thank you very much and they should have more sympathy in the future. It should be common courtesy for him to have a whole tower of unpeeled bananas because being an elephant is not all its cut out to be.

Jasmine delicately detangles her diamond headdress from her hair and lays it on the bed, snuggling up to her husband, pressing a kiss on the fabric above his heart. “I almost wish we were staying here more than two weeks,” she murmurs, tiredness seeping into her tone.

Aladdin holds her tight and buries his nose in the hair at the top of her hair, her scent washing over him. “I know. We can always extend it if we want. They’re incredibly hospitable.”

“France is our next stop. It’s way too far to not try and get a head start. We were originally scheduled to only be here for a few days, but Tiana insisted we stay. It’s a good thing we got her letter when we did.”

“That’s for sure.” Used to long days, Aladdin is still wide eyed and awake, the travel not affecting him like it did his wife. Due to that it was no problem for him to push himself off the bed still holding Jasmine in his arms. “Come on, love. A bath will be good for us both.”

Abu grumbles to himself and heads for the large open windows, intend on exploring while he could. Carpet joins him and the monkey gamely climbs on, holding onto the edge even after all this time. Besides, he didn’t want to stay in here for _that_. He never understood Aladdin and Jasmine’s needs to be all over each other. She didn’t have that many bugs in her pelt, did she?

 

* * *

 

A sole figure paced in a study structured in dark mahogany, lights shining over the walls of books and maps. King Naveen, dressed for dinner in another black suit (he happened to think he looked incredibly dapper in the color and Tiana didn’t disagree), his cravat a forest green this time to match his wife's dress, a small diamond pin shining in the dark fabric. Said wife leaned over his enormous desk, reading the same letter he’d completed thirty minutes or so before. Silver nearly dripped from Tiana’s floor length gown, the straps baring her gorgeous arms and lending an open neckline to the faceted emerald on her necklace. She wore the same crown from earlier, though her riotous curls lay about her shoulders, free of any restraints.

“I’m worried.” Naveen admits tensely, pausing in his rapid pacing for a moment to turn at look at his wife. “Milo is a brilliant fellow, all full of languages and excitement to travel the world. When his letters stopped coming I simply thought they’d been waylaid by the post. Yet this post makes it to us, marked of a month ago?”

Tiana turns the paper over, inspecting it for marks. There’s minimal tearing but several words are blurred out by water. It smells distinctly like the sea. “He says he’ll be back come a month or two. Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier, when he dropped off the face of the earth?”

Naveens cheeks color, and he glances away from her, a hand scrubbing at the back of his neck. “Ah, I was embarrassed, _mah danza._ You were not the most stringent believer in Milo’s cause. He was a young explorer fresh off his first adventure with fantastical tales no one would believe. You didn’t think if would be best for us.”

“Honeybunny, I said it wouldn’t be best for us _at the moment._ ” She leaves the letter and comes his side, moving her hands up and down his arms. Their simple gold wedding rings flicker in the light. “We’d been crowned all of one week. Your parents took off on their first non state sanctioned vacation and here pops this bright eyed man who, while clearly very intelligent, had been declared dead. _Dead_ , Naveen. He came up on our shores with nothing but his beautiful wife and a tale to tell.”

Naveen’s eyes take on a faraway tone. “He said he was from _Atlantis_.” He breathes, thinking of all the stories Milo told him in the firelight of his very room. He loved mysterious tales and had since he was a child, so when he’d met Milo he’d instantly felt a kindred spirit. Though the blonde glasses wearing man was the type to seek out the fables and Naveen was the type who only wanted to hear him, it didn’t matter. Naveen believed him whole heartedly, with no pictures or evidence of any kind but a small glowing blue crystal Milo’d given to him in friendship. “And Kida – she was evidence enough. None of our linguists had even heard of her language, and those tattoos and way of dress-!”

Tiana lets loose a small sigh, a wry smirk appearing on her face. “Our linguists don’t know how to speak Inuit and yet we know of them and their culture. A whole city beneath the sea? You can’t blame me for not believing.”

“And I’m not.” Naveen tucks a finger under her chin and lifts it up, kissing both dimples gently. “Still, you care for him.”

“He’s like a little boy, despite only being a few years younger than us.” Tiana admits. “Full of life. Kida is too. When you decided to fund their expedition I supported you, didn’t I?”

“You did. But this _place_ they’re headed to – it’s so close to Eric and Ariel’s kingdom. We haven’t even met them in person yet and it takes almost a half a year for our correspondence to reach them whether we go by land or sea. There wasn’t time to ask permission.”

“Milo’s letter says he’s to reach their destination soon. Kida and he were preparing for the underwater trip. It’s just…been so long since we’ve had contact and the message is dated to a month and a half ago. Ah, what if he’d been kidnapped? There’s enough currency on the ship for Kida to ransom him, but I cannot stop the worry. It’s a foreign place. To have something happen to either of them would be tragic.” Naveen’s shoulders slumped. “And all my fault.”

“Hey, now. Don’t let me hear you talk like that.” Tiana places her palms on her husband cheeks and kisses him thoroughly, pressing his back into the bookshelf. Naveen’s arms and hands, well versed in what happens next but still hesitant out of respect to his wife, lower slowly. They rest on her back and then lower, squeezing Tiana’s ass. She laughs into their kiss, smacking his chest teasingly before reaching down and grabbing his crown jewels, causing Naveen’s eyes to fly open and gasp. Tiana smirks, her favorite method of distracting him and taking his mind off of his worries flawlessly educated as usual.

“Milo will come back.” She tells him, brushing a thumb along his chin. “He will be fine. He will come back from Atlantica and all will be well.” Tiana winks and smooths out his now wrinkled cravat, patting the lapels of his jacket. “Maybe he’ll even bring back a mermaid. We have to have faith. Now come, dinner’s about to be served and it won’t do to keep company waiting. I didn’t spend months teaching the cook to make gumbo properly to waste my first opportunity to try it out on guests.”

Tiana lets go of him and walks to the study door, hips swishing all the way.

Naveen gulps, worries about their frenetic explorer temporarily forgotten, and follows his wife to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the inclusion of Milo and Kida is shoehorned in but I really like the idea of Milo and Naveen being good friends. Naveen is such a child at heart and while he's very content in his need to stay with his country he struck me as the sort to live vicariously through others. I plan on expounding on both their relationship and the outcome of Milo and Kida's expedition more in the future. I know there wasn't anything in here about Aladdin's dad yet, but it's in the future, I swear! It's just difficult to decide just how far the reach of the King of Thieves spreads.
> 
> Also Tiana is my favorite. Girl knows how to handle her man, am I right? 
> 
> PS my mom calls people "honeybunny" and I love so Tiana is going to say it to, so there


	5. questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: miscarriage

Just off the coast of Denmark a mermaid flicks her tail urgently, swimming with unearthly speed. Her long straight black hair flows behind her in the current, shining and providing a brilliant contrast to her toasted skin and warm yellow scales. She dives beneath a castle made of cream stucco and orange sea-stones, blue green accents complimenting the sea below it and unfettered sunlight shining on her tail even through the water. A curved underground passage, relatively new by the look of it, is what she finds easily, and leads her to a small room. The small pool it ends in is the focal point of the room, and the shelves ringing the walls carry everything from seashells to rolls of parchment, impervious to water damage.

She surfaces easily and flips her hair back with her hand, dark brown eyes blinking in the lamp light. A tall stringy man, sitting at a nearby gorgeously wrought table, sets down his paper to meet the visitor as she pulls herself onto a well-placed rock, golden tail flicking lazily.

Sashi strokes back a lock of her hair, curiously drying immediately at the touch of Earths air despite the droplets on her body and tail. “This is from his majesty, King Triton.” She tells the man, unfastening a rolled-up piece of paper enclosed in seagrass from her arm. “I’ll stay until I receive a response.”

Grimsby, craggy face reposed, bows to the underwater woman and takes the message respectfully from her grasp. Although the nobility, royal family, and royal staff know of the mermaid kingdom set so close to them it was decided by the king and queen that the knowledge should be restricted to those circles. It didn’t mean rumors didn’t escape and travel the seven seas but no one could corroborate those tales. Not all were as welcoming to the idea of a kingdom no one could control, it was safe to assume, so messages oft went straight from a mermaid’s hand to the kings most trusted man. In betweens were unnecessary, and Grimsby was getting older. He liked the cushier aspects of the job.

He ascends the secret set of the stairs to the blue sheened floors of the grand foyer, heading for the Queen’s private study.

Clearly not expecting company, poor Grimsby’s eyes are assailed by the sight of his queen and king in a passionate embrace. The raven haired man’s hand cradled his wife’s jaw as he sweetly kissed her, leading Grimsby to immediately smack a hand over his eyes.

“Your _majesties_ ,” he clears his voice with alarm and Eric and Ariel instantly break apart. Neither blushed in embarrassment but Ariel let out a pleased giggle, a hand still steady on her husband's lapel. Shame was not an emotion she had ever adapted, or probably ever would. “A message from King Triton.”

Ariel’s face lit up. “Daddy?” she breathes, gathering her heavy navy skirts in hand as she hurried towards him.

Eric coughs awkwardly, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, a wry grin on his lips as his ice blue eyes twinkle merrily. A small blush crosses his cheeks but the genial king dismisses it readily, more focused on appeasing his scandalized father figure. “Thanks, Grim.”

"Not a problem, sire." Grimsby sniffs, acquiescing his parcel to the eager queen before him. He’s overjoyed Eric is married and happy, truly he is, but he wishes they indulged the rules propriety a little bit more. Honestly, they simply were not newlyweds anymore.

The redhead shakes her head, her luxurious red hair swirling with the motion. “Daddy says they have visitors from the land above. Two humans who can breathe underwater! They have a kind of magic he hasn’t seen in a long while, from a kingdom he thought long gone.” Ariel reads a little bit more, Eric drawing to her side. “He says the woman is from Atlantica’s sister kingdom, on the other side of the world. Apparently, something happened to them many years ago, back when Daddy’s grandfather ruled. They’re playing host currently , but they’ve been sent by another kingdom. He wants us to send a letter to where they came from so they’re not worried.”

“Seems a highly doable request.” Eric gently takes the offered paper from his wife as she comes to rest her cheek and hand on his shoulder. “Where are they from?”

“Maldonia.” Ariel pronounces awkwardly, nose wrinkling. “Do you know where that is?”

Eric thinks hard, trying to picture his painstakingly accurate maps in his memory. He had a brilliant mind, Eric did, cunning and sharp, perfect for the calculated movements of war if he’d ever be forced to engage in it. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, he happened to be the ruler of a peaceful kingdom during an extraordinarily peaceful time, so instead his incredible brain was put to sailing and making his subjects lives better instead. At any rate, the genial king couldn’t quite place the kingdom his father-in-law’s letter spoke of. “I’m not sure, but we can find out very quickly. If I remember correctly, we two nations are on good terms. We received an invitation to attend the coronation but Grimsby deemed it too far."

"And I stand by my decision, sire." The white haired man confirms, smoothing his small snowy ponytail. "At that time, in the queens condition? It would've been quite foolish."

A dark cloud gathers on Eric's face at the memory of his wife's condition at the time, Ariel's own hand drifting to her tummy unconsciously before the slender fingers tightened into a fist. She had been too young, the doctors had said, to support a child. Too slender, too small, too reckless with her tendency to run about the sea cliffs shoeless with her husband, to sing and dance and ride horses with the tenacity and bravery she threw at everything else. Their baby, what could've been, was lost on a dark stormy night where the red haired queen, wracked with pain, cried herself to sleep and her king raged at the unresponsive sea. 

Grimsby was the only one outside of the two of them who knew, the babe had been so young. The memory of it still lingered about the very happy couple, even though nearly a year had passed since.

"Does he say anything else?” Eric asks, desperate to change the subject. Grimsby looks away, a little ashamed of bringing the traumatic incident up.

Ariel shakes her to dispel her painful thoughts and scans the paper again, her eyes more of an azure that her husband’s icy blues. They were as expressive and lively as the sea she came from and one of the first things one notices about her, other than that mane of glorious fiery locks, and the brightest smile you ever did see. Ariel’s smile is not on display at the moment however, a small frown instead accompanying her knitting brows. “He says there’s something stirring. An ill feeling borne on the current, and unsettling. He doesn’t think it will affect us, but to be prepared anyway. Daddy’s says it’s coming from the south, so far from us. But still.” She huffs, perturbed at the thought of anyone coming in harm’s way. “Son of a fish.”

Even though King Triton is still not Eric’s biggest fan he trusts the aquatic ruler implicitly. Wisdom lies in every ridge of the hundreds-of-years-old leaders muscled upper body, and authority can be transferred in one boom of his voice. A man, or merman, like that must be respected, and words from him must not be taken lightly. If his father-in-law says there’s something negative brewing in the future with nothing more than a feeling to back him up Eric believes him, wholeheartedly.

A response makes it back into Sashi’s hand in record time, affirmation and questions from the king and queen carried by the mermaid as she dives back down to the deep. Whether or not King Triton has significant proof of the crisis in the future to give to his son-in-law, the ruler of the seas is not wrong.

There is danger on the horizon, and it is always better to be prepared

 

* * *

 

“Tiana?”

“Yes?” The monarch looks up at the tentative wording of her name, a curl falling over her forehead and out of the French braid that arches above her brow. The queen is for once not dressed in her intricate finery, a simple deep red dress on her curvy figure. A white apron is tied around her neck, dustings of powdered sugar on her neck and outfit, a few rogue sprinkles giving her an appearance of sweet white freckles. The tin contraption in her hand, coupled with the pastries before her, tell of what she was doing.

Jasmine comes closer, a white silk robe cinched around her tiny waist, a matching ribbon tied in her hair. Her casual attire is easily explained due to the time of night, stars winking in the deep darkness outside of the circular windows. “Those look delicious,” she says with awe, leaning down over the table to sniff at the baked goods. Castle Evangeline’s kitchen was the largest Jasmine had ever seen, though to be fair the upcoming Sultana had never ventured down to the ones in her own palace. It’s apparent to her that this particular kitchen flourished even more with the marrying of Tiana to Naveen, as it had to go from being suitable for a large cooking staff to being suitable for said staff and their avid chef of a new princess.

“They’re beignets.” Tiana continues to powder the two pans set out before her and then set the small can down, smiling triumphantly. “My best friend Charlotte and her husband are spending the week with us right after your departure, and they're her favorite treats. Even though I’m excited to see her, I’m going to miss you and your husband terribly.” Warmth shines in her deep brown eyes and is easily returned by Jasmine, the younger woman snaking an arm around Tiana to give her a gentle hug. The two are set to set sail for France in a day, their time in Maldonia drawing to a bittersweet close.

“Aladdin and I feel the same. Especially Abu – he is quite disgruntled with us. To hear him tell it, we don’t treat him as well as you do. Sending peeled banana’s up to our room every morning was extremely kind of you, and entirely unnecessary.” Jasmine rolls her eyes in fake frustration, the grin on her face belying how much she cares about her and her husband’s little furry friend. “We can’t stop thanking you.”

“Nonsense. He was just as much of an honorable guest as you two. And after the shock that Louis gave him it was the least we could do.”

Jasmine could agree with that. Dinner that first night had been lovely, with lively music she’d never heard and food flakier than those at her home, though not quite as rich. Maldonian food, and whatever Tiana had brought from her homeland, favored bold, deep flavors and light airy hints, two very different sides of the flavor pallet. Somehow it still fit into the bigger picture Tiana and Naveens country painted.

What _didn’t_ quite fit into that picture was the effervescent trumpet playing alligator taking center place of the festivities. Louis, his name was, and Abu’s shriek had reached astoundingly high levels at the sight of him. Jasmine had shaken the hand of a genie and a rug before, but never that of a cold-blooded reptile. Even though she couldn’t read the personality and soul in the eyes of the alligator, she took Tiana’s word for it. And Louis’s trumpet did sound incredible with Naveen’s ukulele and the castle band.

“Anyway sweetie, what brought you down here at this time of night?”

Jasmine’s hand unconsciously tightens on the neck of her gown and she hesitates, turning her proposed question around and around in her head. If she were braver she probably would’ve asked it earlier, but there never seemed to be time; in addition to that, she was afraid that they wouldn’t be able to help her.

“Just how extensive are the records your library has on neighboring kingdoms?” Jasmine poses, almost convincing nonchalance in her voice.

Tiana wrinkles her brow, focusing her attention on kneading some dough into submission. “I’m not sure,” she answers honestly, cheeks flushed in exertion. “I don’t spend as much time in the king’s office as I could. Most of what’s been archived in the basement stockrooms is Maldonia’s history, from the wars to the changing lines of the monarchy. Unfortunately, present ruling family excluded, Maldonia has a history of being rather vain and self-important, and as such other countries are beneath them.” The dark-skinned ruler chances a glance at her companion, interest wrinkling her brow. “What are you looking for?”

Even though the two of them had much in common, in personality and temperament Tiana and Jasmine were far from the same. Jasmine herself was quicker to passionate emotion, and more weighed by the often violent events of her land and the treatment of her sex in her country. Tiana understood the second of those things, discrimination a thing she knew well, but was much more self-motivated, and her realism often does not mesh with Jasmine’s slyer humor and cunning. They still have things in common, however, strength of character, generosity, and ambition, and it’s what makes them get along.

Does she know her well enough to tell her about her husbands history, though? Due to Aladdin’s uncomfortableness with his street rat past they’d glossed over and changed that part of their magical story, and Jasmine respected that. She still did, but she was doing this for him, and was uncertain of how much she needed to reveal.

“Aladdin’s father disappeared when he was young,” Jasmine began, perching on a nearby stool, choosing her words carefully. “My husband thinks him dead, but I believe he isn’t. Through careful inquiry I’ve discovered certain things about him that I wish to confirm before I come to Aladdin with them. There’s no need to raise his spirits if what I’ve found is all smoke and mirrors.”

Tiana considers her words before responding, having seen the guarded aspect of Jasmine’s dark eyes and sensing that this was perhaps something she hadn’t wanted to share. “If it’s information you’re looking for, King Adam and Queen Belle are where you want to go. Their library is rivaled only by perhaps King Phillip and Queen Aurora, and even then England’s histories are more romanticized than factual. Have you been in contact with them?”

Jasmine nods, worrying her lip between her teeth. The next place on their list, Perraux, was the kingdom of King Henry and Queen Cinderella and shared a border with King Adam and Queen Belle’s Villeneuve. Both ruling parties had responded positively to her correspondence and were open to hosting the Agrabian traveling parties for as long as they wished to stay.

“I will warn you, Adam is more…aloof, then most. He may seem frigid, or unapproachable, but he doesn’t mean it. He just has a thick outer layer. If you manage to wiggle your way into his good graces you’ll never find anyone as loyal or considerate.”

Jasmine made a mental note. She knew not all of the royalty they’d meet wouldn’t be as welcoming as Tiana and Naveen, but the Maldonian couple had raised her hopes. Only Florian and Snow White were more friendly and excited in response to their letter, but then they were Swiss. Certain things were to be expected. “How about Queen Belle?”

Tiana’s face softens as she shapes her loaf. “One of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met. Fiercely opinionated and the first to fight for you as long as you treat her the way you’d want to be treated.”

“Thank you.” Jasmine stands up and squeezes Tiana’s shoulder earning a smile almost as sweet and honey-like as the accent that rounds out the queen’s words. “I really appreciate what help you could give.”

“Anytime. Don’t stop corresponding on your journey! I’d love to hear everything.”

“I wont forget.” Jasmine hesitates again, but forges ahead. “It’s important to me, to find out everything I can. My own mother was murdered when I was nine. I would never give anyone hope that their parent was alive without sizable proof, much less someone I love. The pain would be too great.”

Tiana’s heart squeezed, finding another thing in common with her guest. “My father died in a war when I was young,” she offers, flour covered hands stilling. “I’m incredibly proud of him but I miss him every day.”

The sultana gives the Maldonian queen an expression filled with sorrow that is almost palpable in the normally homey room. “It seems that many of us are missing the ones we love,” she whispers, and Tiana can’t help but agree.

There isn’t much to say after that, so Jasmine bids Tiana goodnight and heads back to the bedroom she’s been sharing with her husband. She stops in the doorway and gazes at him, the youth and innocence so robbed of Aladdin only visible in his sleep. Long dark eyelashes splay across his cheek as he sighs, attractively muscled back shifting as he snuggles the pillow to him. She slides the robe off of her shoulders and burrows into bed next to him, running her fingertips through his raven dark fringe and caressing his cheek with her thumb. Though asleep, Aladdin knows the touch of his beloved and captures her hand in his much larger one, kissing it softly before falling solidly back into slumber

Jasmine's heart feels as if it physically aches. If the rumors she’s heard are true, if the stories of a ruggedly handsome and uncommonly violent King of Thieves connect back to her beloveds absentee father, she knows how the outcome won't be good.

Aladdin will take the blame upon himself as he always does, forcing his self-worth and confidence to shrink in the light of his heritage. He will believe that being a criminal and a thief is so tightly wound in his DNA that he was foolish to try to rise above it, and develop more anxiety about his station and how far he believes that he is below her.

Jasmine wishes he didn’t. Wishes he saw himself for the selfless, brave, incredibly attractive man that he was. A wonderful husband, a loyal and caring friend, and the love of her life. She wishes Aladdin could see himself through her eyes, instead of the eyes of everyone who ever spit on him and called him a street rat as if the phrase encompassed his worth.

But she can’t.

She can only love him with all that she has and hope to Allah that it is enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast both take place in France I gave them their own kingdom names. Villeneuve comes from @KayMoon24's brilliant idea, and Perraux is from Charles Perrault, the most well known of the Cinderella story tellers. I know there wasn't a lot of our favorite dumbfounded diamond in the rough this chapter but he'll be back next chapter, I swear!
> 
> I loved my two minutes of Ariel and Eric and can't wait to write more of them in the future. Also the Ariel in 'Once Upon a Time' used Son of a Fish and it tickled me so much I absolutely had to use it. Poor Grimsby, having such physically affectionate rulers... And poor Jasmine's mother, who in my canon was murdered. In the 1992 movie they don't say how exactly her mother died, but given that Agrabah isn't the most friendly and welcoming place I always secretly imagined it was an assassination plot that deprived Jasmine of her mother.
> 
> This is a little long, which I apologize for, but I have a lot of ground to cover yet! I hope you're all enjoying the ride. ;)


	6. little ones.

Where Maldonia was all vibrant greens and rich colors, Perraux was pastel blue streams and gentle shades. The places Aladdin and Jasmine pass on their way from the dock are filled with happy, calm people, hawking game and fresh fruits in the town squares. Wild horses snort inquisitively at the carriage, and when the footman stops to feed the ones leashed to the vehicle they come forward, snorting curiously. Jasmine feeds a young filly an apple, giggling a little, before they leave, and Aladdin can't stop gazing at the sky. Maldonia housed a sky so painfully deep blue that it felt like when you looked it, you couldn't even fully process all the aspects of it. Agrabah's was deep as well, but in a calm way that offset the burning sands of the surrounding desert to a T. Perraux, on the other hand, took calming to another level. The backdrop of the white cotton candy clouds were powder blue and seemed to almost caress the gently rolling hills. The castle, when they reach it, is sparkling, a tall ivory structure topped by winding towers with flowing flags.

The whole thing was terribly pleasing to the eye.

Aladdin helps Jasmine down from the carriage, his wife clothed in a light green gown with a matching sheer shawl. Her familiar ponytail hairstyle is back and there's an amber sparkling in her headband that brings out the caramel lights in her eyes. It brings out the honey tones in her eyes, and when she smiles at him he feels as if the world might just revolve around her. Well, at least his world does. He pulls her to him softly and kisses her smiling lips, a finger under her chin. They ignore the servants unloading their luggage from the other carriages for a moment and, to be frank, low key make out for a moment. They've been told that the king and queen would be a little late to be meeting them, and they were ever so sorry, so they had no fear of being found in this rather compromising position. Abu chatters and scampers on the ground between the servants, the situation being explained. They all had rolled with Carpet as well, but the rug sticks close to the royal couple, unused to the sheer amount of people that were around.

Jasmine bites at his lip again when he pulls away and Aladdin laughs, squeezing her tightly in his arms.

"I love you princess," he whispers in her ear, hand splayed at the curve of her waist.

She kisses his ear and chuckles. "I love you too, Al."

They pull apart reluctantly and asses their surroundings, noting an elegant garden just to the right of the main entrance. It's enticing to be sure (Aladdin didn't think he'd ever seen plants so precisely manicured, and he's never been in a maze before not made of magical gold) and they ask the closest person if it's alright if they go in.

A black haired man with an incredibly ridiculous looking mustache adjusts his monocle, squinting at the gardens in question. A teal waistcoat and red sash stretches over a slightly bulging stomach, and but the golden tassels on his shoulders are impeccably taken care of. "Ah, the castle gardens? Yes of course you two are permitted to enter them, you are our visiting royalty! Not many people visit out wonderful kingdom alas, and not many traverse the gardens but the king and queen and their children. Everything is welcome to you, of course of course. Would you like a servant to make sure you do not get lost?" He snaps his fingers and a man materializes next to him, nose so far in the air that Aladdin can see a startling amount of nose hairs.

Jasmine looks the servant up and down and refrains from a nose wrinkle that she'd love to bestow. "No uh, no thank you. We can find our way on our own."

"Alright well, if you haven't been found in an hour I'll send old Chip here to hunt you down!" Grand Duke (just Grand Duke, as they'd learned), slapped the taller man on the back. Chip, to his credit, does not move, and keeps his cool.

Aladdin laughs awkwardly, adjusting his turban. If he were in Agrabah, he would've been sweating lightly under the rim of it by now, but Perraux is cool, with a breeze and a tinge of humidity in the air. Jasmine pulls her wrap tighter around herself and tugs at his hand, giving him a look that clearly says  _let's go_. "Well anyway, thank you for the help!" he chirps, and the couple quickly walks away.

The gardens are just as beautiful as they appear from a distance and Carpet has a grand old time whirling about the different shapes, the bold colors standing out against the pastel landscape. They stroll, and pretend they're not royalty for a while, just a couple in love on a sunny day.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine's question is quiet, and doesn't disturb the tranquility around them. Aladdin's turban hangs on his belt, the lamp catching the light every odd step or so. Their hands are intertwined and his thumb rubs the back of her hand comfortingly.

He turns to her and presses a kiss to her forehead, the chocolate in his hair showing up at the sunlight. "Yeah?"

"What do you..." she trails off, looks away. "How often do you think about your parents?"

They don't talk about his parents much. The topic is sensitive to him, and remembering hurts in ways that Jasmine's mother's death doesn't. When her mother had passed away Jasmine had her father, and Rajah, and plenty of time to work through those feelings. Aladdin, on the other hand, lost two parents at a quick succession. One of which was his whole life, whom he'd watched scrimp and save and grovel to get them through another day, just to fall ill to a sickness that she was too weak to fight. She was gone in a matter of days. His father on the other hand, was a scratchy memory. A booming laugh, a man twirling his mother around the floor. A man who wasn't satisfied with his quality of life and packed a bag while Aladdin's mother was at work, who told his son to stay at home, and went off to seek his fortune. A man who never came back.

Aladdin sighs, and scrubs at one of his eyes. The lighthearted mood has lessened somewhat, but he doesn't mind her asking. He just doesn't know what kind of answer he can give her. "Pretty often," he admits, swinging her arm between them. "My mom, more often than most. How she'd get along with Genie. How much she'd love  _you_." He nudges Jasmine playfully with his hip and a grin appears on her face, tenderness in her eyes. "How much she'd like to see the world. She was like you. Brave, brilliant, strong. She loved me more than I thought possible. I keep her with me in my head. And in my heart." He laughs wryly, his eyes twinkly. "It sounds cheesy, but I didn't really have any way to remember her. I had to sell everything we had to try and stay afloat, and you see where I ended up. Sir street rat, right here." Aladdin looks down, his fringe hiding his eyes, and Jasmine squeezes his hand. 

"Were you able to keep anything at all?" Jasmine asks him softly, and her heart sinks when Aladdin shakes his head no.

"Not really. My pants were my fathers, the vest too. I kept the hat though." he smiles, thinking about the small red fez sitting on his dresser at home. "I have that, and her eyes look back at me when I see myself in the mirror."

Jasmine bites her lip, lifting her skirt so it didn't brush against a bush. She wants to bring up the rumors she's heard, but she's not sure if she should. She still doesn't have any evidence but she feels horrible sitting on information like this. Jasmine hates keeping anything from Aladdin, anything at all. Even when she's having her monthly bleeds she's very frank about it, and Aladdin being a sweetheart did everything he could to make her feel better. Jasmine's still debating where she wants to go with the conversation when a small girl skips out from behind a bush out of literally nowhere, making them both jump a little bit in shock.

She's small, with thick brown hair tied in a ribbon that matches her well made white gown and bright blue eyes. She giggles when she sees them, her hands flying to her mouth. "Are you two the new friends Mommy invited over?"

Aladdin and Jasmine trade a discreet glance. Jasmine, at the very least, did not know that King Henry and Queen Cinderella had children, but here was evidence before their eyes. At least, here they  _supposed_ was evidence before their very eyes. Aladdin slowly sinks to her level and gives her a slow and very charming smile. "I'm not sure. Now who are you?"

The little girl slips her hands into the pockets cleverly hidden in the petticoat-filled out skirt and turns slowly from side to side, gaze remarkably shrewd for a child. "I'm Rose." she pipes up, a curl fluttering against her face in the wind. "Officially, Rosalina Kaytelin Anastasia Charmont of Perraux, but that's a lot of words. I don't like it when Grand Duke says it. It makes me sound all stuffy." Rose makes a face.

The name sounds like it checks out, at the very least. "I'm Aladdin," he starts, pointing at himself, "and that beautiful woman right there is my wife Jasmine."

Rose smiles. "You're named after a flower too! My sister is named after a green thing as well."

"They sure are." A woman catches up to Rose and takes her hand, slightly out of breathe. She's tall, with curly red hair pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck. Dark green eyes skate across the couple and a royal blue dress rustles on her figure. She's not conventionally attractive, but kindness lurks in her eyes, and the gold earrings and necklace she's wearing speaks of the fact that she probably comes from money, or is at least in it now. "Is Princess Rose disturbing you two?"

Oh, so Princess. Aladdin was right with his first presumption. "No, she was just telling us her name." he says, standing up. "I'm Prince Aladdin, and this is Princess Jasmine. We were just having a lovely walk through the garden when we found this little one."

The woman drops into a deep curtsy almost immediately, and tugs Rose into a small one too. "A pleasure, your highness's. I'm the young prince and princesses governess, but I also moonlight as their stepaunt."

Rose tugged on the woman's hand and frowned. " _Auntie_ , not stepaunt, Auntie Anastasia. Momma doesn't like it when you call yourself that."

Anastasia grins and reaches down, lifting the perhaps five year old up in her arms. "Okay, Auntie Anastasia is sorry." she tells the little princess, nuzzling her cheek and making the little girl dissolve into giggles. "If your highnesses with follow me?"

She sweeps away with an amount of confidence that Aladdin cannot help but be impressed by, and soon enough two more little people join them. There's Princess Lilista Harper Cinderella Charmont (but she prefers Lily), Rose's twin, and a toddling little boy who bears the name Prince Bellamy Montague Henry Charmont. All three children have their mothers brilliant blue eyes, but Bellamy is the only blonde and a small angel in his own right. Cherubic cheeks and a tendency to laugh at everything that moves, along with being the heir, he was the favorite of all, even his two older sisters. Anastasia, however, had perfected the art of bestowing love equally to her nieces and nephew. It turns out that this royal family also had a bit of a history with magic and conversation between the three adults turned out to be very interesting.

They sit down to tea while waiting for the king and queen, Lily and Rose pouring their own less hot liquid at a shorter table while Bellamy bounces, gurgling, on Anastasia's lap. Somewhere in the middle of their conversation about the apparent nightmare of a mother/stepmother that Cinderella and Anastasia had shared, the governess (whom he's found out was granted a duchessdom from her sister) asks if Aladdin wants to hold him. He freezes, because his experience with children is limited to seven and above, but takes the offer. It is that way that Cinderella and Henry find them, a foreign prince and princess having tea with their children.

Just like their kingdom, it makes a very pleasing picture. 

 

 


End file.
